


I Don't Know What I'm Doing

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, I'll edit tags as this goes on, also Gavin and reader are platonic as of rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know what you're doing.</p>
<p>You just moved to Austin at the ripe and prime age of 23, ready to take on the world!</p>
<p>Kind of.</p>
<p>Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello naughty children it's disappointment time.
> 
> Ha, I'll start this and probs won't finish so. I'm just gonna apologize right now.
> 
> Sorry.

You scoop up your phone as it buzzes in your cupholder. You’re safely parked as you answer it, sitting outside your new apartment complex. It’s your best friend whom you sadly left behind when you made the move to Austin.

“Hello?” You ask, not quite ready to get out of your car.

“So how is it?” They respond with, eager as ever though you can hear the sadness and a twinge of jealousy.

“Um… not quite sure yet. I literally _just _parked. I mean it isn’t too hot so that’s a plus.”__

There’s a beat of silence. “You ready to come home yet?”

You let your head fall back against the rest and sigh. “You and I both know I can’t. I think this is going to be a good change of pace. Plus, you can always come down to visit.”

“I know, I just miss you and it’s only been a few days!”

You catch the mover van in your rearview. “Shit. The movers are here. I promise I’ll call you later okay?”

“Okay.” You hang up after that and get out of your car.

As you greet the movers and help them get your things inside, you think about this. You’re actually living now. On your own. No roommates, no one to take care of you, no one to cling to. Just you and your new found independence. And as you’re sitting on your floor, surrounded by boxes and belongings talking to your old best friend again, you have the biggest grin on your face. You’re well aware of the challenges that are going to be presented (like finding an actual job since you can’t live off of your tiny amount of YouTube revenue) but you’re doing it by yourself. No one can tell you what to do.

And it feels great.  
\-------  
You had a stroke of luck the next day. There was a bookstore just down the street from you that was looking to hire as well as a few restaurants and coffee shops. Not the most high paying jobs but they’ll do. Besides, you do have money from your savings and quite a lot. Your freshman year of high school you started saving spare change and you got a few thousand dollars from it. You’re twenty three now and know how to live off the bare minimum for a while.

However, you decide to celebrate with a few drinks tonight. Wearing a simple outfit of jeans and a teeshirt, you take residence at a bar. You’re halfway through your first beer when someone sits next to you. You examine him in your peripheral vision. He’s kind of cute. His hair is kind of a light brown and kind of a sandy blond. Would wet sand be a good way to describe it? Probably not. His eyes appear to be a lighter color, perhaps a blue or green. His nose is certainly larger than the average person’s but it somehow fits him. You grin to yourself and it draws his attention.

He turns towards you and smiles. “Hi.”

Oh god, he’s British too? Cute _and _British? And paying attention to you? You must be dreaming. “Hey.”__

“I’m Gavin.” You smile and respond with your name. He tests it out on his tongue. “Hm. I like it. It fits you.”

“How would you know that? We’ve only just met.” You’re teasing and flirting with him and he knows it but continues to play along.

“Call it a feeling. So! I must be cliche and ask: what’s a pretty girl like yourself doing at a bar by yourself?”

Answer this carefully, dear. Is this creeping or genuine interest? Also, why do you feel like you know him from somewhere? Maybe he just has one of those faces. “Celebrating new beginnings.”

He furrows his brows. Before he can ask, the bartender finally notices his absence of a drink and Gavin orders just a beer. When he gets it handed to him, he thanks the man before turning his attention back to you. “New beginnings, eh? Just break someone’s heart or running away from regret?”

You chuckle. “Jeez, way to bring down the mood! I moved to Austin literally yesterday so I have zero people to keep me company.”

“False.”

You give him a confused look. “Sorry?”

He holds the neck of his beer out to you. “You’ve got me.”

You take in that friendly grin and clink the neck of your own beer against his. “My plus one.” You both take a swig from your bottles. “Okay now I have to ask two things. One, why are _you _here alone?”__

“Got out of work early and meeting up with friends here later.”

“Fair enough. Two, this might sound a little weird, but I swear to god I know you from somewhere. Like just vaguely but I know I have seen your face somewhere.”

He nods. “Probably. I’m, not to brag or anything, but I’m considered an Internet celebrity. I’m part of Rooster Teeth and the Slow Mo Guys, if those ring any bells.”

You nod slowly. “I think I’ve heard of those things. Okay. My mind is at rest now.”

The door to the bar opens and five guys come in. Gavin smiles. “Those are my friends.” You grin at how different they all are. One has tattoos crawling up his arms and an impressive moustache, another looks like he’s plotting murders, a third man has a magnificently sized beard, a fourth hasn’t stopped scowling since they entered the bar, and the fifth has a shit eatin grin on his face as he scans the room. His eyes lock on Gavin and signals to his friends.

You really like this Gavin guy but he seems like he gets scattered easily so you act quickly. “Hey, give me your phone.”

He looks at you, somewhat shocked. “Sorry, what?”

You pull out yours and set it in front of him. “There. Collateral.” He slowly places his phone into your expectant hand.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Now… you have my number…” You hit send and your phone buzzes on the bar. You give Gavin’s back to him. “And I have yours. I hope to see you around but I’ll get out of your hair for now.”

He just stares at you with a mildly awestruck expression plastered on his face. As you leave, you hear one of his friends say, “What’s the matter, get turned down again?”

To which he replies, “Quite the opposite actually. I got her number.”


	2. The Rest of the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin introduces you to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOAAAAA I CONTINUED IT

-From: Gavin (Cute Bar Guy)  
Hey do you happen to like video games and also loud blokes

You furrow your eyebrows at this text. What an odd question to ask at 10:30 in the morning.

\--To: Gavin (Cute Bar Guy)  
I guess??? Can I ask why??

As you wait for a response, you load up your email to see if any of the people you had interviews with yesterday had responded yet. The bookstore! They say they only really need help weekends and afternoons. You respond with an of course anyway. Any paying job is a good job. Your phone buzzes angrily.

-From: Gavin (Cute Bar Guy)  
My friends keep asking who I met last night  
Do you mind if I pick you up for lunch

\--To: Gavin (Cute Bar Guy)  
Sure just tell me when and where

You sigh and roll off your couch. He’s cute but the question is are his friends? You run through what could go wrong as you shower. Like, he’s cute and kind of a catch but you guys talked for like maybe five minutes tops last night. But who knows? Maybe something will blossom. Plus he’s your only friend as of right now. Maybe this will be a quick way to pick up a few more.

But on the flipside what if he’s a creep and is just looking for a way to get in your pants? What if he and his friends are planning on a gang bang or a murder? That one guy did look kind of sly…

You’re pulled from your thoughts as your phone buzzes on the counter of your sink. Wrapping yourself in a towel, you look at the notifications. Gavin texted you four times. Under your breath, you mutter, “Jesus Christ…” and look at the messages.

-From: Gavin (Cute Bar Guy)  
Well we’re ordering pizza and having it delivered here around 2:30

-From: Gavin (Cute Bar Guy)  
Wait you don’t know where here is

-From: Gavin (Cute Bar Guy)  
How do you feel about walking

-From: Gavin (Cute Bar Guy)  
Are you dead??

The series of texts gets a giggle out of you. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all…

\--To: Gavin (Cute Bar Guy)  
Not dead, just clean. And walking is fine with me.

You add your address onto the end of the text and send it off. It’s 11:15 by the time you get out of the bathroom, too busy talking with your new friend to dry off. You’re in your room looking for acceptable clothing when your phone goes off yet again. It’s a little… odd this time however.

-From: Gavin (Cute Bar Guy)  
hey you’re really cute i resdfokoadgo

You stare at the message for a minute. Another one comes in almost immediately.

-From: Gavin (Cute Bar Guy)  
I am so sorry! My friends decided to take my phone when I wasn’t looking

\--To: Gavin (Cute Bar Guy)  
Sounds like I’m in for a hell of a time  
\-------------  
Your phone rolls over to 2:15 when there’s suddenly a knock on your door. Hopping up off your couch, you open your front door, finding a frazzled Gavin. He looks very surprised when you open the door. “I got it right!”

You furrow your eyebrows but laugh. “I gave you my address!”

“Okay but apartment numbers are odd. This is my third try by the way.”

You laugh again and jam your feet into your shoes real quick before closing and locking your door as you leave. You get outside in a comfortable silence. “I’m ready for pizza. Where are we going?”

He motions his head the opposite way that you looked and you follow him willingly. “Did I tell you you’re looking lovely today? Because you are.”

You look down at your outfit. It’s just a pair of black jeans and a colored shirt. “I mean, I wear this every day but thanks… I guess…?”

He has a faint smile gracing his lips and it’s making you… floaty. Disconnected and… happy? So disconnected and floaty that you walk off the sidewalk and fall on your butt. There’s no cars coming so the two of you just look at each other for a moment before you burst out laughing. He reaches a hand down to you and pulls you up. “What the fuck did you do?”

You shrug. “I fell I guess! I don’t know. ...I’m a mess.”

You continue on your way with no further accidents. When you reach the building, he leads you to a room where the five guys from the bar are gathered. “HEYO!” is how Gavin greets the room.

The man who looked like he was plotting murder throws an empty game case at Gavin, hitting him in the side. He lets out a yelp, pulling a laugh from the room, including you. There’s four pizza boxes in the middle of the floor, two open. Each of the still unnamed men have at least two slices of pizza. The man with the tattoos swallows before saying, “Hey there! I’m Geoff.” At this, the other occupants seem to notice your existence.

The one who hurled the game case introduces himself next. “Ryan.”

Next the bearded man. “Jack.”

And the smirking guy. “Ray.”

There’s a moment of silence as the room waits for the scowling guy to say something. He notices the silence and looks around. “Oh! My turn? I’m Michael.” He wipes off his hands before pulling down his beanie and trying to tuck his escaping curls in.

You introduce yourself and they all simultaneously say, “Hello and welcome.”

“...Did I just join a cult…?”

“Not quite that extreme,” Geoff says with a grin.

“Well we don’t know about Ryan. You might have joined his.” Ryan hurls an empty soda bottle at Ray after he says this.

“Would you stop fucking throwing things?! You’re gonna break something, asshole!” Michaels yells, earning him a napkin thrown at him. “Oh my FUCKING GOD!”

“Guys, guys!” Jack laughs out. “We have a guest!”

You sit on the arm of the couch, smiling. “Don’t stop on account of me. This is entertaining.”

Gavin plops into his chair and says, “I told you she was cool!”

“Yeah and that she was cute and funny and something along the lines of the most awesome person you know.” Ryan throws Gavin under the metaphorical bus and the Brit’s face grows red.

“No, I think it was more like, ‘OI! She’s bloody top she is!’” Michael says in a shitty British accent. “And no offense, but he was lying. I’m the most awesome person he knows.” He directs the last part at you.

“Guess we’ll have to put that to the test won’t we, Michael?” You ask with incredible amounts of sass.

You hang out at the office for a few hours, eating pizza and they let you watch them record for a while. They take a break after a few hours and you feel that you should go home. It was fun but you don’t want to overstay your welcome.

They all yell different things at you as you and Gavin leave the room.

“Feel free to stop by anytime!”  
“It was nice meeting you!”  
“Stay longer next time!”  
“You’re really cool!”

The only one who doesn’t say anything is Michael. When Gavin walks you to the door and you look over your shoulder, you see why. He’s darting down the hall after you guys. “I’m coming with you.”

Gavin blinks a few times. “What?”

Michael makes a face at him and mimics him with that shitty accent again. “Wot??” He pushes open the door and goes out into the parking lot. You glance at Gavin who is simply stunned and confused before following Michael. “So which way?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should like... give me suggestions because I promise you I will hit a writer's block sooner rather than later.


	3. Well Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAAAACK!

As the duo lead you back to your apartment, you can practically feel the testosterone. Why, you aren’t too sure. Sure, you’d been flirting with them but you just met. They couldn’t possibly be trying to outdo each other, right? They’d been trying to walk on the outside of you so they were closest to the road, helping you cross the street, and Michael tripped Gavin a few times.

You reach the steps of your apartment building and turn to look at the two. Michael, curly hair poking out of his beanie and hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket with his glasses on the end of his nose, is looking at you with a blank face. Gavin, hair everywhere and bright eyes trained on you as he smiles, is rocking back and forth on his heels.

“This is my stop, boys!” you say with a grin. Gavin goes to hug you but Michael steps between you two and hands you a piece of paper. You look at it: a phone number is scrawled across it. “What?”

“My number. Call me sometime. You’re… you know, cool.” He’s looking at his feet as he kicks the ground.

You can’t help the smile that breaks out on your face. “Aw, thanks!”

He shrugs. “It’s nothing. Whatever. Come on, Gavin!” He turns and starts to walk the other way.

Gavin looks from you to Michael and back to you before quickly enveloping you in a hug which you willingly return. “Thanks for inviting me today, Gav.”

“Thanks for coming! You’re a delight!”

“GAVIN! COME ON!” Michael yells down the street. Gavin looks over his shoulder quickly and pecks you on the cheek before running towards Michael.

Your cheeks are tinted pink as you go inside. Why? Again you aren’t too sure. He’s definitely cute but you’ve been friends for not even twenty four hours. You get into your apartment and drop your keys on the counter. Michael is pretty cute too, in a rough sort of way.

For the rest of the night, your mind is racing. Cute guys just fuck you up apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lads! So this got like lost in my endless amounts of half written stories but I just re-read it and tbh I actually really like it. This chapter was super short and I apologize but hey. It's still here and that's what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> So like. I might do like a longish story with maybe perhaps multiple ending for multiple people??
> 
> Or just like get a weird love triangle going??
> 
> Also. Putting this out there right now, this is a No Cheating Zone. In this weird ass story, Gavin and Meg are not a thing and if I do other people (*cough* Michael *cough* sorry allergies) they will not have a significant other either. Will I still include them in the story? Probably (Lindsay is fucking great okay) but remember, friends.
> 
> NO CHEATING ZONE. I AIN'T INTO THAT SHIT.


End file.
